


things you didn't say at all

by weesaw



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/pseuds/weesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sabetha leaving, for the things you said meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you didn't say at all

“Please stop packing.”

“Locke, we talked about this.” Sabetha continued to sort through her few possessions without turning around, choosing carefully which ones couldn’t be replaced on the road.

“Well I want to talk more.” Locke took her gently by the elbow, turned her toward him. He took her hands in his, not even bothering steal the items she was trying to pack away. “Please don’t leave,” he whispered, leaning closer. “Please, please, please.”

She closed her eyes as his pleas turned to soft breaths and murmuring lips against her ear. “Locke…”

He planted soft kisses behind her ear and along the line of her jaw, then moved down to her throat when she pulled away. “If you want to talk, then you can do it while I pack.”

He took a step back so he could look her in the eye but didn’t release her hands. “Last ditch improvisations are my specialty but I’m running out of moves, Sabetha. I love you, I need you here, we all need you here. I understand that you want more than Camorr, I do, but you can’t just leave.”

Sabetha narrowed her eyes. “Actually, I can.”

Locke swore. “Is life here with us, with me, really so terrible a fate? You’re just going to throw it all away because–”

“I’m not the one throwing things away, Locke!” She pulled her hands out of his and turned back to her dresser, angrily throwing the trinkets she had been sifting through back in the top drawer. “We were trained for this- for going out into the world and taking, not for sitting in Camorr and playing house. If that’s the life you want, you’re welcome to it, but it won’t include me.” She slammed the drawer shut. “You should have always known that that life wouldn’t include me.”

Locke exhaled slowly. He moved to the corner of her room and sat down heavily in the chair there. “I did know, but I still hoped I could be enough,” he asked her quietly.

Sabetha squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to spill. She took and released a deep breath, then another. When she had herself back under control she went to Locke and settled herself in his lap. She laid a soft kiss to his temple and didn’t tell him a part of her had hoped that too.

**Author's Note:**

> for kl.


End file.
